1. Technical Field
The invention relates generally to video recorder and playback systems; and, more particularly, it relates to error concealment of errors within data that are employed within video recorder and playback systems.
2. Related Art
There is much discussion among the various video and audio data development groups to address the problems of corrupted data and how to deal with such problems; this includes the motion picture expert group (MPEG) discussions regarding dealing with error in MPEG data. However, the MPEG standard does not yet address how to deal with errors within the MPEG data such the data may nevertheless be played back. Typically within such systems, when an error is encountered, a decoder simply bumps out and just dies during the decoding process; the decoder then simply exits. There is typically no recovery from the error in the MPEG data; this portion of MPEG data is treated as being corrupted and remains unused.
The most common approaches to deal with such problems have been very deficient. For example, typical prior art systems cannot deal with errors or corruption within MPEG data. Most prior art systems cannot deal with a corrupted stream of MPEG data at all. There are some proprietary systems and methods that try to deal with errors in MPEG data in some way, yet those approaches typically do not provide a high degree of robustness, and they do not typically or sufficiently address the variety of types of errors that may be encountered within MPEG data. Moreover, these prior art approaches, even when they seek to try to address errors within the MPEG data, are oftentimes unable to deal with any real live streaming of MPEG data that includes some errors. Enormous amounts of time and processing resources are typically required to perform correction to any errors within MPEG data using prior art systems.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional systems will become apparent to one of skill in the art through comparison of such systems with the invention as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.